1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile steering lock, particularly to one provided with a sector-shaped cover, and a locking device fixed on the cover and provided with a movable lock rod, and a press rod pivotally connected to the cover to be pressed on the panel board of an automobile. Then the sector-shaped cover is located on a safety air bag deposited on the steering wheel so that the steering lock may lock the steering wheel in three directions, preventing the steering wheel from rotating right and left, and preventing the lock from being destroyed, practical and convenient to take off for next use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional automobile steering lock has an elongate rod to be fitted in two opposite sections of the steering wheel, and locks the elongate rod immovable to keep the steering wheel from rotated. But this kind of steering lock can only lock the steering wheel, impossible to prevent the safety air bag deposited in the center of the steering wheel from being stolen. Besides, if the elongate rod is not properly placed against the inner edge of the ribs of the steering wheel, the steering lock cannot lock correctly, with the steering wheel easily rotated to let an automobile stolen. So another known conventional steering lock has been disclosed by some makers, wholly covering the steering wheel of an automobile to protect both the steering wheel and the safety air bag together. But it cannot quite lock the steering wheel from rotation completely, only locking on the steering wheel, and in addition, a key has to be used for locking and unlocking, cumbersome to use.
The objective of the invention is to offer an automobile steering lock locking the steering wheel of an automobile in three directions, protecting a safety air bag, and pressing on the panel board of an automobile with a press rod extending rearward from a sector-shaped cover fitted on the steering wheel. Then the steering lock may not be broken by moved right and left, having a simple structure to lower its cost.
The main feature of the invention is a sector-shaped cover combined with a locking device. The cover has a hooking member formed on an upper end to hook on a part of the steering wheel, a press rod extending rearward from the hooking member. A curved member is combined with a lower portion of the cover. The locking device consists of a lock rod, a disc and a fix block. The lock rod has a long slot with a shrinkable engage lug. The disc has a center hole for the lock rod to pass through and move back and forth and also in a center through hole of the fix block to permit the engage lug engage an engage groove in the center hole to lock the locking device. Further, an ear extends from a rear end surface of the disc, having a hole for a fix pin to pivotally connect the ear with the fix block so that the lock rod may rotate rightwards with the pin as a pivot.